A WEB service is a main service in the Internet. A user visits the content of the WEB service pointed by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and saved in a server according to a Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) client. The content of WEB service is written by adopting a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and an eXtensible Markup Language (XML). The HTML focuses on the form of a user interface of the WEB service, but the XML is used to structure and express the content of the WEB service. Control ability provided by the WEB service is built in the content WEB service. The user inputs a control message according to an indication of the content of the WEB service to change an operation of the WEB service, when the user visits the content of the WEB service.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional solution for realizing the WEB service, and the operation process of the WEB service is as follows:
(1) Communication between a client and a section adaptation module is established for initiating an operation of the WEB service.
(2) A service analyzing module analyzes the WEB service to a service combination including n sub-services according to the requirement of service process.
(3) Content of the n sub-services is obtained via querying a back end system according to an acquiring adaptation module.
(4) The service analyzing module operates the obtained n sub-services according to a service combination requirement of the service process, and sends a result to the client.
However, a conventional solution for realizing the WEB service may suffer from some of the following defects:
(1) Issues on whether the service is available, the performing process of service, the operation control of service, and used network resource are notified gradually from the content of WEB service after the WEB service is initiated.
(2) An operation control of WEB service has no determined realization mode, which is adverse to popularity of the WEB service.
(3) Authentication, authorization control and charging of WEB service operation are difficult to be implemented. It is difficult to guarantee Quality of Service (QoS) and security of the transfer channel in advance when the WEB service is transferred from the server to the client.